


Люди, что страшнее екаев

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, Mania
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Писалось на фест, по заявке "Матоба или Мадара (на выбор автора)|Нацуме. Нацуме оказывается преследуемым каким-то ненормальным парнем-извращенцем. Быть спасённым Мадарой или Матобой. "Ёкаи опасны, но с некоторыми людьми и рядом не стояли".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Люди, что страшнее екаев

Дверь не была заперта. Нацуме, открыв, неловко поздоровался:  
\- Токо-сан сейчас нет. Если Вы подойдете через пару часов, я уверен, застанете ее дома.  
На пороге стоял парень на голову выше Нацуме и, похоже, на несколько лет старше.  
\- Нет, я не к ней, - с улыбкой ответил гость.  
\- Но Шигеру-сан будет только вечером, - Такаши чувствовал себя неловко. Солнце уже клонилось к закату, в самом разгаре была теплая прекрасная весна. Кот снова удрал в лес пить, Токо-сан буквально минут десять назад ушла в магазин.  
\- А к тебе что же, совсем никто не заходит? – как бы сочувственно спросил гость. Нацуме пожалел о том, что дверь оказалась не заперта. Инстинктивно отступил на шаг назад, вглубь дома.  
\- Так что Вы хотели? – настаивал Такаши, сам не понимая зачем.  
\- Я к тебе, - невпопад ответил гость. – Не хочешь прокатиться со мной, Такаши-кун?  
Нацуме понимал, что захлопывать дверь сейчас было глупой идеей, но это должно было хоть немного задержать. Времени на защелку замка он тратить не стал – как мог быстро махнул в свою комнату, где было открыто окно и можно было выскочить на крышу, а затем и на улицу. Как все же не вовремя ушел сенсей…  
По-настоящему страшно стало, когда его вдруг поймали в кольцо сильных рук у самой комнаты, оторвали от пола, втащили внутрь.  
Это не был екай, Нацуме мог быть в этом уверен. Тогда зачем он понадобился обычному человеку? Не из-за тетради же. Или это кто-то еще из экзорцистов прознал о его способностях. У них всех ведь странная манера просить помощи.  
Гость снял ремень с брюк, ловко сцепил им руки Такаши за спиной и посадил на пол, все еще удерживая мальчика поперек тела. Нацуме завертелся, пытаясь выбраться или ударить.  
\- Что Вам нужно? – все еще можно было решить миром. Но Такаши бросило в дрожь, когда гость вкрадчиво-сладким голосом произнес:  
\- Я же сказал – проедешься со мной. Это твоя комната? Почему здесь нет кровати? Ты же на чем-то спишь…  
\- Зачем я должен с Вами ехать?  
\- Ты что, не понимаешь? В каком мире вы тут живете? Открывать дверь незнакомцам. Думать, что сможешь спрятаться в своей комнате… «Зачем?», говоришь. Я хочу тебя, раз уж так хочешь знать, - гость закрыл ему рот, прижал голову Нацуме к своему плечу, продолжив жарко шептать:  
\- Мне нравятся такие мальчики, как ты. Еще не мужчины, но уже и не дети. Наивные. Отзывчивые. Но времени у нас не так много, поэтому проедешься со мной – я хотел бы поиграть без спешки. Медленно, вдумчиво… Я надеялся, что тут есть кровать, оценить, что мне попалось, но… - горячая, влажная от пота рука змеей скользнула под джемпер, прошлась вверх-вниз по груди, оцарапала, - я и так чувствую, что нечто очень интересное. Да и кто знает, может, я не смог бы удержаться здесь и…  
\- Такаши-кун! – взволнованный голос Токо-сан, пока еще с улицы. Нацуме замер в ужасе на секунду, тут же снова попытался вырваться. Гость тоже замер, но хватки не ослабил, шепнул:  
\- Если со мной не можешь справиться ты, то что же поделает хрупкая пожилая женщина? Подожди немного.  
Такаши замычал, пытаясь кричать. Только не Токо-сан. Зачем она вернулась раньше? Ведь в самом деле, теперь ей грозит страшная опасность.  
И снова снизу, уже, кажется, у самой двери, на грани паники:  
\- Такаши-кун!  
Рот завязали какой-то тряпкой так же ловко, как минуту назад руки. Человек подтащил его к небольшому столу в углу комнаты. Наверное, собирался привязать там, но снизу раздался взволнованный мужской голос:  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Да! – Токо-сан почти кричала. – Я отлучилась в магазин, вернулась, а дверь нараспашку. Такаши-кун оставался дома, но он не отвечает!  
Пришелец цокнул, не без сожаления оставил добычу на полу связанной, выскочил в окно, через которое до этого думал спастись сам Нацуме.  
\- Может, вышел?  
\- Но я слышала шум и возню наверху! Что-то случилось!  
Шаги. Нацуме попытался освободиться сам, но ничего не получилось. Как они догадались, что он здесь, Такаши и сам не знал, да только первой открылась дверь именно его комнаты. На пороге появился мужчина средних лет, который, кажется, жил где-то внизу по улице, окинул комнату быстрым взглядом, безошибочно определил, куда сбежал злоумышленник и, выглянув из окна и, видимо, кого-то там заметив, выбежал по лестнице вниз к выходу, преследовать человека.  
Токо-сан, как ни крепилась, никак уже не могла перестать плакать. Ее не интересовала погоня или тот, кто это сделал. Она села напротив мальчика, развязала его рот, непослушными дрожащими руками пыталась распутать кожаный пояс на руках. Нацуме было так стыдно, что он не мог взглянуть на опекуна, глядя в пол и поминутно молча сглатывая стоявший в горле ком.  
\- С тобой все в порядке? Тебе ничего не успели сделать? – спросила женщина, высвобождая одну руку мальчика из ремня. Нацуме молча кивнул, прошептал:  
\- Все в порядке…  
Освободив вторую руку, Токо-сан вдруг развернула и с силой прижала его к себе за плечи и громко, словно маленькая, расплакалась, жалуясь:  
\- Я так испугалась! Я забыла кошелек, вернулась, а тут… Такаши, он правда ничего не успел тебе сделать?  
Нацуме отрицательно помотал головой, насколько мог. Он не выдержал, сорвался, слезы текли по щекам, впитываясь в простое хлопковое платье тети. Так и плакали на полу комнаты вдвоем, пока вернувшийся сосед не посоветовал вызвать полицию. Естественно, никого он уже не догнал и даже толком разглядеть не смог.

Во время разговоров с полицией с обеих сторон от Нацуме сидели уже и Токо и прибежавший с работы по звонку Шигеру-сан. Они отказывались отойти, как полицейский ни намекал, что наедине с мальчиком поговорить будет проще. Такаши запинался как ребенок, но честно рассказывал все, что мог – приметы, слова, свои действия. Ему все еще было страшно, но больше оттого, что незнакомец мог навредить Токо-сан из-за него. Особенно теперь, когда эта женщина с таким трепетом прижимала его к себе, поглаживая успокаивающе то по волосам, то по плечу.  
\- Он знал твое имя? И что твоя тетя ушла в магазин? – задумался полицейский. Нацуме кивнул. В тихом городке подобное происходило нечасто, но все же – происходило.  
\- Ты точно никогда раньше его не видел? Может, мельком?  
\- Нет, - немного подумав, ответил Нацуме.  
\- Скорее всего, он не местный. И вряд ли снова появится. Считай, что тебе повезло. Но все же первое время постарайся возвращаться из школы не один. И, само собой, не открывать дверь.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Такаши, и на его голову тут же легла ладонь Шигеру-сана, одобряюще потрепав.  
\- Я могла бы встречать тебя из школы, - предложила Токо-сан, когда полицейский ушел. Нацуме отрицательно помотал головой:  
\- У Вас ведь много дел по дому, я не хотел бы…  
\- Ты его смущаешь, - напомнил Шигеру. – Взрослый парень, а будет ходить из школы с тетей. Он же не первоклассник. У Такаши наверняка есть друзья, которые могут составить ему компанию.  
\- Да, - кивнул все еще сконфуженный Нацуме. – Я могу попросить Тануму… Он выше меня на голову, так что.  
\- Не волнуйся, - попытался успокоить Шигеру.  
\- А как же я? Я буду волноваться, - у Токо снова слезы навернулись на глаза.  
\- Все будет в порядке. Вы же слышали – он больше не вернется, - попытался успокоить Нацуме. Он все еще чувствовал вину – если бы не он, тете не пришлось бы переживать весь этот ужас.  
\- Но ведь это не точно!  
\- Не вернется, - заверил спокойно Шигеру. – Такаши его видел, запомнил. К тому же его спугнули. Больше он не рискнет появиться.  
Токо сникла:  
\- Получается, он пристанет к какому-то другому мальчику?..  
Помолчали, задумавшись о своем каждый. Вмешался снова Шигеру:  
\- Не думайте об этом. Такаши-кун в безопасности. Это главное. Как знать, может этот человек поостережется снова нападать исподтишка на кого-либо.  
На улице уже стемнело, когда Нацуме вернулся в свою комнату. Кот ожидал на своей подушке.  
\- Что-то произошло? – спросил Нянко. – Снова аякаши? Ты слишком добр к ним, Нацуме.  
\- Нет, не аякаши, - вздохнул Такаши, вытаскивая футон из стенного шкафа. – На этот раз человек.  
\- Он сделал тебе что-то плохое? Такое, что пришлось вызывать полицию? Хм. Люди тем более не проблема. Хочешь, чтобы я съел его?  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты вообще ел людей, сенсей, - ответил Нацуме, расстилая одеяло. Хорошо, что кот вернулся. Одному теперь в этой комнате было бы жутко. – Но меня волнует, почему моего телохранителя никогда нет рядом, когда он так нужен.  
\- Я и так таскаюсь за тобой постоянно, у меня должны быть выходные и свободное время! Кроме того – я работаю за Тетрадь Дружбы, а пока не получил из нее ни листочка! Это нечестно. Да и что бы я с ним сделал? Съесть ты его не позволишь, а мою прекрасную настоящую форму люди не видят!  
«Оттолкнул бы, - про себя подумал Нацуме. – Прогнал. Превратился в человека и выгнал бы…»  
Он молча погасил свет, лег под одеяло. Послышалась возня, и на подушку около его головы взгромоздился кот.  
\- Эй, - буркнул Нянко. – С тобой все нормально?  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо… Потому что ты моя добыча. Я не могу позволить кому-то испортить тебя!  
\- Спасибо, сенсей, - негромко отозвался Такаши.

Первые три дня были самыми беспокойными. Друзья говорили, что он ведет себя странно – постоянно осматривается, нервничает. Нацуме отшутился, Танума снова решил, что это связано с екаями, и допытываться не стал, но провожать домой согласился. Дома Такаши одного теперь старались не оставлять, Токо выходила в магазин, только пока мальчик был в школе, либо когда возвращался с работы Шигеру. На третий день Нацуме вручили сотовый телефон – компактный, простой.  
\- Это, наверное, было очень дорого… Лишние траты, - совсем стушевался Такаши.  
\- Зато теперь я буду спокойна. И ты сможешь звонить и говорить, что задержишься. Да и мы в любое время сможем убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке!  
Пришлось сдаться. С того случая прошла неделя. Нацуме начал успокаиваться – в самом деле, может, тот человек больше не появится?  
Но спустя две недели, когда шел домой с Таки по лесу, заметил вдруг, что за ними идет кто-то, стараясь держаться на расстоянии. Такаши снова охватила паника, как тогда, когда испугался за Токо-сан, только на этот раз это была подруга, девушка его возраста. Нацуме в ужасе думал о том, что рядом с ним опасно, но она ведь не уйдет, если сказать об этом прямо.  
\- Что-то случилось? – заметила его беспокойство девушка. – Аякаши?  
Нацуме несколько секунд удивленно смотрел на нее, потом сконфуженно кивнул:  
\- Да. У меня будет дело, так что иди без меня.  
\- Танума говорил удостовериться, что ты дошел до дома.  
\- Меня проводят, - улыбнулся Такаши. – Иди. Ничего со мной не случится.  
И Таки поверила. Помахала на прощание и без особой спешки удалилась дальше по тропинке. Нацуме так и стоял, улыбаясь ей вслед, но, когда девушка скрылась из виду, вздохнул, опуская голову. Теперь он был ответственным и перед ней, потому что Таки себе не простит, если с ним что-то случится. Такаши обернулся, поискал глазами, но в разросшейся по весне листве никого постороннего не заметил. Вздохнул снова, словно с облегчением, но тут же сорвался в сторону, продираясь через кусты в лес. И тогда он услышал, как что-то, так же ломая кусты, рванулось следом.  
Аякаши передвигались по-другому. Как ветер. Они почти не тревожили окружающей среды, особенно когда гнались. Конечно, были среди них и такие, кто передвигался как вполне осязаемые объекты, но все же от них шум был другой. Нацуме уже не сомневался, что за ним гонится человек. А это плохо – от него не спрячешься в храме или на дереве. Единственный выход в таком случае – только оторваться, чтобы пропасть из зоны видимости, а затем спрятаться где-нибудь в лесу и дождаться, когда преследователь уйдет.  
Отвлекшись на шум позади, Нацуме не сразу заметил появившиеся по обе стороны от него тени, потому вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда одна из теней упала ему под ноги. Такаши споткнулся, рухнув в траву, тут же перекатился на спину, сел, глядя перед собой и пытаясь отдышаться, затем с уже настоящим облегчением вздохнул:  
\- А, это Вы… Зачем Вы бежали за мной?!  
\- Я думал, что как всегда – ты убегаешь, я ловлю. Нам пока еще ни разу не удалось поговорить без этого, Нацуме-кун. Разве это не уже состоявшаяся традиция? – Матоба на ходу поправлял кимоно. Похоже, он не сильно спешил, тем более что мальчика задержали его шики. – Разве ты убегал не от меня?  
Нацуме отрицательно помотал головой:  
\- Вы не поверите, но я впервые правда рад, что это именно Вы.  
Глава клана замер удивленно, а потом вдруг рассмеялся – негромко, сдержанно, но все-таки по-доброму. Глядя на это, даже Нацуме улыбнулся, падая обратно в траву. «Он не вернется. Он испугался и не вернется. В конце концов – вот моя привычная жизнь. Аякаши, экзорцисты» - думал Такаши, глядя в небо. Матоба жестом отозвал своих шики, присел на корточки напротив:  
\- Так непривычно. Ты не убегаешь, - Сейджи протянул руку, помогая мальчику подняться. Нацуме задумался, но помощь принял.  
\- Вы что-то хотели?  
\- Как всегда. Поговорить, - улыбнулся экзорцист.  
\- Ваши «поговорить» пока ничем хорошим не заканчивались.  
\- А минуту назад ты был мне рад, Нацуме-кун. Кроме того, ты ведь не убегаешь. Так что мне не придется тебя связывать, запирать или делать тому подобные неприятные вещи, - при этих словах Матоба продолжал почти ласково улыбаться. Такаши на всякий случай отошел от него на шаг.  
\- Так что именно Вам нужно? – выбравшись на тропинку к дому, спросил Нацуме. Матоба шел следом, сложив руки на груди:  
\- Да ничего, собственно. Давно не виделись.  
Парень посмотрел недоверчиво, уточнил:  
\- А если честно?  
\- Что в этом такого? Может, я просто хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке и тебя еще не съели твои любимые аякаши.  
\- И ради этого отвлеклись от дел клана? – скептически переспросил Нацуме. Матоба поравнялся с ним, но шел, сохраняя дистанцию, словно рядом с давним другом.  
\- А что? Было бы лучше, если я сейчас сказал «У меня срочное дело, и помочь можешь только ты» и заставил тебя рисковать собой ради моего клана?  
\- По крайней мере это звучало бы правдоподобнее.  
\- Хорошо, хотел увидеться с тобой.  
Нацуме совсем помрачнел, увеличил дистанцию еще на шаг.  
\- Шучу, - с улыбкой признался Матоба. – Считай, что я втираюсь к тебе в доверие. Жду возможности оказать услугу, чтобы ты был у меня в долгу. Наверняка ведь возникают непредвиденные ситуации.  
\- Что Вы имеете в виду? – Такаши насторожился, сильнее сжал ремень сумки.  
\- Ну, должен же я как-то заманить тебя в свой клан.  
\- Что Вы имели в виду под «непредвиденными ситуациями»?  
\- Ах это. Аякаши, которые пытаются тебя съесть, например.  
Нацуме вздохнул, вроде даже с облегчением:  
\- Я справляюсь. Вы же знаете.  
\- Вот как. Жаль. Значит, ничего не получится.  
\- Но Вы ведь не за этим пришли.  
\- Неисповедимы пути главы клана Матоба, - отшутился Сейджи, улыбаясь. На этот раз вздох Нацуме означал «Ну и ладно, не хотите говорить – не настаиваю».  
Экзорцист проводил его до дома, попрощался, снова пошутив, чтобы Такаши не стеснялся звонить, когда появится какой-нибудь особо настырный екай, и Нацуме, все еще полный подозрений, скрылся за калиткой.  
Немного подождав, Сейджи развернулся. После маленького вихря, перед главой клана появился аякаши с длинными светлыми волосами в контрасте с темным кимоно и светлой маске без глаз.  
\- Было что-то подозрительное? – холодно спросил Матоба.  
\- Да. За ним наблюдали.  
\- Один?  
\- Да.  
\- Глаз с него не спускай, - приказал Сейджи, обернувшись на дом четы Фудживара, чтобы удостовериться, что их не заметили.  
\- Зачем Вы появились? Теперь он станет подозрительным.  
\- Не сдержался. Хотел удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке. Не фотографий же у тебя просить. Но я вижу, что он хорошо держится.  
\- Да. Но Вы напугали его.  
\- Уж лучше я.  
О произошедшем неделю назад ему доложили очень скоро, хотя и как бы между прочим. «Тот мальчик, о котором Вы справки наводили, попал в беду». Выслушав о том неприятном инциденте, Матоба сразу понял:  
\- Он вернется.  
\- Почему? – удивился знакомый полицейский, пересказавший ему отчет.  
\- Я бы вернулся, - словно в шутку бросил экзорцист с улыбкой. Так что, кроме всех предосторожностей, к Нацуме был приставлен еще один телохранитель, о котором парень не подозревал.  
А Матоба вскоре перебрался в этот город, получив отчет о том, что за Нацуме приглядывает не только он, но тот, второй, вряд ли из добрых побуждений.  
Конечно, Такаши боялся и потому еще был осторожен, но вскоре он решит, что опасности больше нет, снова будет один выгуливать кота или шататься по лесам, и ладно, если на него нападут снова при телохранителе, но если парень в этот момент будет один – ничем хорошим это не кончится. Потому Матоба надеялся еще перехватить злоумышленника до его новой стычки с мальчиком.  
Но шла вторая неделя, Нацуме по-прежнему не оставляли одного. С екаями тоже везло – они не спешили вытаскивать парня из дома по своим делам, заходили за именами, либо просто навещали, но пойти с ними сам Такаши еще не решался. Это он их видит, а со стороны – просто говорящий сам с собой парень. Один.  
Но через месяц бдительность ослабла. Уже не волновалась Токо, снова начал пропадать на пьянках кот, осмелел и снова ввязывался в какие-то авантюры екаев Нацуме. Но наблюдатель не нападал. Если бы не описание, Матоба даже решил бы, что это снова экзорцист клана Натори, до которого тоже каким-то чудом дошли слухи.  
Дела накапливались, давно уже нужно было возвращаться, но оставить парня без присмотра он не мог.  
Это случилось как раз через месяц. Приставленный к Нацуме наблюдатель доложил, что мальчишка за каким-то чертом отправился к заброшенному храму на западе леса. Конечно, скорее всего Такаши снова связался с проблемами местных екаев, забыв про то, что для него еще существует опасность. Матоба поехал на место, больше ни о чем не спрашивая, хотя и приготовил на этот раз историю, почему он так внезапно явился среди леса. Все-таки заброшенные храмы и аякаши были ближе к его профилю.  
Нацуме вело бледное существо, похожее на ребенка, ростом едва достающее мальчику до груди. Разговаривать оно не могло, да и вообще больше походило на призрака, жестами показывая идти за ним и куда нужно свернуть, больше ему ничего нужно и не было. Нацуме пошел только для того, чтобы существо перестало дергать его за рукав и звать куда-то.  
Екай привел к старому храму, показал на вход. Здание было полуразвалившимся, с просевшей крышей, Нацуме и раньше тут бывал, хоть и нечасто, но внутрь не заходил – не особо надежным выглядел этот храм. Но теперь выбора не было.  
Вздохнув, Такаши осторожно отодвинул седзи и вошел. Пол оказался неожиданно прочным. В центре лежал деревянный, покрытый мхом идол. Существо показывало на него, затем жестом вверх. Вздохнув, Нацуме не без труда поднял идола, отряхнул как мог от мха, обернулся. Существо кивнуло, может в благодарность, может просто одобрительно, и пропало. Такаши вздохнул, потому что жаловаться на приставучих екаев было некому, повернулся к двери и, хотя выход пустовал, за спиной послышалось довольное, похожее на урчание:  
\- И вот мы снова встретились.  
Нацуме не обернулся. Он слишком часто попадал в неприятности, успев запомнить, что главное – время, и потому сразу бросился к выходу, но его поймали за капюшон бордово-белой кофты. Хрупкая ткань не выдержала, треснула, но мальчика по инерции бросило назад, неприятно сжав воротом горло. Такаши закашлялся, едва не упал на колени, но чужие руки удержали его, перехватив за поясницу и прижав к крепкому телу спиной. Послышался негромкий смешок.  
\- Ну да. Конечно. Чуть что, так снова бежать. А если бы получилось? Думаешь, я не раззадорился бы, бегая за тобой?  
\- Пустите! – вскрикнул Нацуме, пытаясь освободиться. Он вдруг понял, что совершенно не представляет, как справиться с угрозой, если это человек. Сможет ли спасти его кот, и что Нянко сделает, если есть человека запрещено? Только поможет сбежать, но надолго ли? До следующего раза, когда кота или кого-то не окажется рядом. Ведь Нацуме уже поверил, что опасности возвращения странного человека нет, но голос был его. Да и кто еще будет это все говорить?  
\- Конечно. Чтобы ты сбежал? А если ты и правда сбежишь, а я уже заведусь? Если к тебе приставят кого-нибудь, и мне снова придется выжидать? Нет уж. Давай лучше сломаем тебе что-нибудь, а? У тебя очень глубокий голос. Очень приятный. Я хотел бы послушать, как ты кричишь. Здесь тебя никто, кроме меня, не услышит, да и искать тебя тут не будут. Надо же – я думал, что придется ждать дольше, а ты зачем-то… - и вдруг замолк. И только тогда Нацуме услышал, что к храму кто-то поднимается. И, пока ему не успели снова закрыть рот, Такаши закричал, больше чтобы спугнуть злоумышленника, чем действительно привлечь внимание. Но на этот раз незнакомец так просто отпускать добычу не хотел, прислушался, но шаги перешли на бег, раздались ближе. Человек тогда со злобой перехватил волосы Нацуме над ухом, прошептав:  
\- Ты мне за это ответишь.  
Матоба вбежал в полуразрушенный храм, когда парень уже оседал на пол. Больше здесь никого не было, и экзорцист мог бы свалить все на екаев, если бы не порванная по шву кофта и этот страх во взгляде. Подхватить мальчика Матоба не успел, теперь мог только протянуть руку, помогая подняться. Такаши впервые видел главу клана запыхавшимся. Сейджи отдышался, осмотрелся, обнаружил дыру, в которую сбежал злоумышленник, разочарованно цыкнул, повернулся к спасенному:  
\- Поедешь со мной. Машина тут, недалеко.  
\- Нет! – тут же уперся Нацуме, отступил на полшага, но Матоба, не расположенный сейчас к аккуратности, больно сжал его запястье.  
\- Это приказ! – вспылил глава клана. – Хочешь в таком виде появиться дома? И снова сообщить, что на тебя напали? У кого будешь помощи просить – у кота своего?! У Натори? У аякаши своих? Полиции? Я пока еще глава клана, и под моим началом и люди и екаи. Он все это время за тобой наблюдал, он так просто не откажется. Сам ты, я вижу, как справляешься. Я тебе помогу.  
\- В обмен на что?! – снова попытался вырвать руку Нацуме.  
\- Без обмена.  
\- Я Вам не верю!  
\- Нацуме! – Матоба притянул его к себе, серьезно глядя в глаза. – Я в курсе происходящего! Я не могу оставить все как есть. Я просто позволить этого не могу. Кто угодно вступился бы, просто кроме меня, тебе не на кого сейчас положиться. В конце концов, поверь мне, если мне что-то от тебя понадобится, я найду способ. Ты же знаешь! Я могу дать тебе слово, что не потребую ничего за эту помощь, но ты должен позволить помочь, пока еще не поздно.  
Такаши дергался, пытаясь вырваться, но к концу монолога совсем стих, сник, глядя в сторону, попытался второй рукой стянуть рваные края кофты.  
\- Едем ко мне, - уже спокойнее сообщил Сейджи, вздохнув. – Переоденешься. Примешь ванную, если захочешь. Футболка у меня найдется. Опекунам скажешь, что упал с дерева, порвал. Беспокоиться будут, конечно, но не так. До дома довезу. Можешь представить меня старшим братом друга или и вовсе не знакомить.  
Нацуме продолжал рассматривать пол, не реагируя. Матоба не без опаски отпустил его руку, позвал:  
\- Идем.  
И Такаши послушно последовал за ним.

Экзорцист думал использовать аякаши против маньяка. Человеколюбие в нем боролось с мнением, что некоторые люди заслуживают такого же обращения, как опасные духи. Вот только духов никто не охраняет, а людьми как раз занимается полиция.  
По дороге Нацуме с ним не разговаривал, но набрал номер тети, сообщил, что упал с дерева и зайдет к другу переодеться. В доме так же молча принял футболку, джинсы и полотенце, молча ушел в ванную. Поэтому глава клана даже вздрогнул, когда, появившись в дверях его комнаты в чистой одежде, с мокрыми волосами и полотенцем на плечах, смущенный Такаши произнес неловко:  
\- Спасибо… Извините, я был несправедлив. Как бы то ни было – Вы спасли меня и, даже если бы потребовали помочь Вам тоже в чем-то – я должен был согласиться. Кто знает, что случилось бы…  
\- Проходи, - позвал Сейджи. На нем была трикотажная футболка и светлые брюки, отчего он снова совсем не был похож на пафосного главу клана, всюду сопровождаемого своими слугами, видимыми или нет. Нацуме кивнул, вошел, задвинув за собой седзи. – Не в коридоре же это говорить… Я не для того тебя спас, чтобы требовать что-то взамен. Садись. Тебе нужен фен? Не уверен, что он здесь найдется.  
\- Ничего, - присмиревший Нацуме сел на диван, снова смотрел в пол. – Сейчас уже не холодно.  
Матоба повернулся, скользнул глазами по сгорбленной, еще мальчишеской фигуре. Его раздражало, что кто-то отнесся к Нацуме так, потребительски, не зная про этого мальчика ничего толком, выбрав первого попавшегося из толпы.  
Такаши можно было назвать редким, возможно даже, единственным. И вовсе не потому, что он тоже видел екаев. Просто было в этом мальчишке что-то, что подкупало людей и делало его легкой добычей для аякаши и подобных индивидуумов. Насколько все стало бы проще, будь Нацуме в клане Матоба – под защитой такой фамилии его бы не рискнули тронуть.  
Сейджи сел на диван рядом с мальчиком, Нацуме тут же отсел дальше, с подозрением посмотрел на руку, протянувшуюся погладить его по волосам.  
\- Ты успокоился?  
\- Я и не паниковал.  
\- Тебя трясло, - хмыкнул экзорцист. Словно бы невзначай подсел ближе, руку не убрал, притворившись, что проверяет, достаточно ли сухие у Нацуме волосы, чтобы отпустить его домой. – Скажи, ты принципиально против секса или тебя просто пугает этот человек?  
Не стоило, наверное, задавать такой вопрос, не прерывая физического контакта. Нацуме отвел взгляд, отмахнулся от руки экзорциста:  
\- Принципиально против.  
\- Это так глупо, ведь ты же не пробовал. Я не намекаю тебе попробовать именно с ним и не тороплю, но…  
\- Почему я должен это с Вами обсуждать? – повернулся рассерженный Нацуме, уже практически вжимаясь в подлокотник дивана.  
\- Может, потому что я спрашиваю? – улыбнулся Сейджи. – Значит, ты даже не целовался?  
\- Хватит.  
\- Похоже, что нет. И не хотел попробовать? Не волнуйся, я не маньяк.  
\- Я знаю, - без энтузиазма отозвался Нацуме, снова отвернувшись. - Но вы ко мне пристаете.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? Разве к тебе раньше приставали? – Сейджи уже сам не понимал, что несет. Такаши даже вздрогнул, когда, обернувшись, обнаружил, что экзорцист придвинулся почти вплотную, поставил руку на подлокотник дивана около парня.  
\- Прекратите, - почти угрожающе потребовал Нацуме, вжимаясь в диван.  
\- Почему? Ты ведь и сам не знаешь, нравится тебе это или нет. Ты не пробовал.  
\- Но мне не обязательно пробовать, чтобы… - Такаши вздрогнул, почувствовав пока легкое прикосновение к своей ноге и вверх, к пояснице с нарастающим нажимом. Нацуме успел поймать руку экзорциста до того, как та скользнула под футболку.  
\- И не обидно будет? Если я не догляжу, и ты попадешь к этому человеку девственником?  
\- Хватит! – Нацуме попытался вскочить, но был тут же придавлен к дивану горячим телом. – Не надо меня трогать.  
\- Не волнуйся, - Матоба наклонился, губами коснулся виска, спустился ниже к уху мальчика. – Я тебя просто поглажу. А ты скажешь, если не понравится.  
\- Мне не нравится! – Нацуме снова перехватил руку, на этот раз терзающую пуговицу джинсов, попытался отвернуться.  
\- Но я ничего и не сделал еще.  
\- Да я и не хочу, чтобы Вы делали! – громче выкрикнул Такаши, зажмурившись. Матоба и сам понимал, что стоит остановиться, потому что, даже если гормоны возьмут свое и удовольствие Нацуме получит – это будет удовольствие против воли, и тогда Сейджи не намного лучше странного человека, преследовавшего Такаши. Но отказаться и отступить сейчас, когда под его тяжестью возилось на диване, пытаясь выкрутиться, такое теплое и ладное тело, все равно, что оторвать сладкоежку от мороженного, он будет повторять «Сейчас. Еще одну ложечку».  
\- Ты просто боишься, - мягко выдохнул глава клана у самого уха, рукой забираясь под футболку на спине парня, где его остановить было сложнее. – Расслабься.  
Когда экзорцист уже чуть ли не по-хозяйски прошелся ладонью вдоль позвоночника, опускаясь ниже, Нацуме сорвался, с криком «Я сказал, прекратите!» - ударил свободной рукой в скулу Матобы, в следующий же миг брыкнулся, поддев коленом живот главы клана, и смог скатиться на пол. Через несколько секунд экзорцист уже смотрел на открытую створку седзи, через которую сбежал парень.  
Конечно, можно было послать догнать его кого-то из шики или подвластных аякаши, а после поимки выбрать – продолжить уговаривать, что в сексе нет ничего страшного, обещая показать на деле, или долго извиняться и обещать, что больше никогда такого не повторится. И именно потому, что выбрать лучший вариант Матоба не мог – никого посылать он не стал, упав на диван на спину и прикрыв глаз. Ничего страшного ведь не случилось – с Нацуме они встретятся снова, мальчик повторно попытается сбежать, экзорцист опять, как и всегда, поймает его и извинится, потому что к тому моменту не будет так нетерпеливо тянуть внизу живота. А Такаши поверит, потому что ему нужна помощь и он уже не будет так отчетливо помнить страх от прижимавшего его к дивану тела.  
О том, что не стоило отпускать парня одного, экзорцист не задумался, ведь злоумышленника он спугнул, значит, за Нацуме не наблюдали.  
Поздним утром заглянула мрачная Нанасе с бумагами, долго молчала, пока глава клана скрипел шариковой ручкой, подписывая документы, затем, забирая стопку из его рук, решилась заговорить:  
\- Вы знаете, мы Вас во всем поддержим и прикроем. Вот только, Матоба-сан, обещайте, что с мальчиком все в порядке и Вы не причините ему вреда. Вы ведь не способны сделать людям больно?  
\- Само собой, - отозвался Сейджи после вздоха. «И как только узнала?»  
\- Хорошо. И, если хотите мое мнение, отпустите все-таки мальчика домой, чтобы не привлекать внимания полиции. Тем более после недавнего происшествия.  
\- Полиции? – переспросил Матоба, насторожившись. Нанасе кивнула, словно это было само собой:  
\- Да. Вы ведь вчера оставили его у себя, не так ли? Его опекуны уже подали заявление о похищении, но мы успели перехватить его и…  
\- Нацуме вчера не вернулся домой? – переспросил Сейджи, чувствуя себя так, словно покрывается коркой льда, начиная с ног. Нанасе продолжала удивленно:  
\- Да. Но… Разве Вы вчера его отпускали?

\- Как ты тут без меня? Не хулиганил? – человек в дверном проеме усмехнулся, достал из пакета бутылку минералки, закрыл скрипнувшую дверь и направился к кровати, в углу которой, у стены, обхватив колени руками, сидел насторожившийся подросток. Нацуме потянулся к бутылке, глядя недоверчиво, но человек погрозил ему пальцем, открывая колпачок:  
\- Я сам. Специально купил, чтобы тебя напоить. Иначе принес бы чаю.  
Такаши нахмурился, опустил руку, продолжая смотреть неприязненно. Пить очень хотелось – дверь не открывалась с тех пор, как вчера вечером его здесь закрыли. Никто не знал, что злоумышленник просто затаился. Матоба наверняка тоже думал, что спугнул маньяка, и не догадался, что тот может ждать прямо у его поместья.  
На пустой автобусной остановке Нацуме зажали рот и нос мягкой тряпкой. Очнулся он уже здесь – в комнате с обшарпанными бетонными стенами в разводах сырости, больше похожей на камеру. Однако здесь была кровать, столик со стулом и даже несколько томиков какой-то манги на столешнице, видимо от скуки.  
\- Ну же, - мужчина покачал вытянутой рукой с бутылкой, вода в ней соблазнительно качнулась. – Ты же хочешь пить? Или мне уйти? Не доверяешь мне?  
\- Как я могу вам доверять!? – вспылил Нацуме. – Вы меня похитили!  
\- Ну да. И собираюсь изнасиловать. Может быть не единожды. А потом – убить.  
\- Я не позволю! – Нацуме трясло. Его и так тошнило от страха, а теперь и вовсе будто землю из-под ног выбили.  
\- А поймать себя ты позволил? Как благородно, - засмеялся похититель. Такаши понял, что сидит на кровати, и этот человек - здесь же, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Мальчик вскочил, отбежал в другой угол комнаты. – Мне даже связывать тебя не надо. Ты ведь не станешь причинять боль человеку, Такаши-кун? Даже если он говорит, что убьет тебя.  
\- Выпустите меня отсюда. Меня будут искать. Если найдут здесь – будет хуже.  
\- Искать? Ты случайно не про того человека, что увез тебя? – опершись на перила кровати, злоумышленник снова засмеялся, с жадным интересом наблюдая за парнем. – Это ведь его клан? Ты выбежал от него как ошпаренный. Я сразу понял, зачем он тебя так по-хозяйски забрал. Даже задумался, вдруг у Вас уже что-то было. Но, судя по тому, как ты от него вылетел, у него ничего не выгорело, ведь так? Ну и идиот. Ведь он глава клана. Он мог просто пользоваться тобой, не убивая. Даже если бы ты кому-то рассказал – тебе бы не поверили. И наверняка у него хватает охраны – а он так просто тебя отпустил! Надо ж быть таким феерическим идиотом. Вряд ли ты теперь снова добровольно к нему заглянешь! Он наверняка надеется сам тебя спасти и воспользоваться, да только это даже у него не получится.  
Похититель поднялся, поставил бутылку с минералкой на пол у ножки кровати. Нацуме напрягся, вжался в стенку.  
\- Ну как? Понимаешь, что тебе отсюда не выбраться, или все еще на что-то надеешься? Не волнуйся – сейчас я ничего делать не буду.  
\- Тогда не подходите, - потребовал Нацуме.  
\- Тогда сам иди сюда.  
\- Нет.  
\- Унесу с собой воду. И оставлю тебя голодным. А то и вовсе накажу. Впрочем, мне нравится, как ты шарахаешься.  
Мужчина поднял бутылку, завинтил крышку плотнее и, подойдя на расстояние пары шагов, играючи кинул минералку. Нацуме поймал, тут же понял, что отвлекся на нее, когда его снова схватили поперек груди, потащили к кровати.  
\- Нет! – больше рефлекторно вскрикнул Такаши. Его руки прижали над головой, к матрасу. Второй рукой злоумышленник ловко открутил крышку и практически впихнул горлышко между губ жертвы, а затем с жадностью наблюдал, как парень делает глотки, чтобы не захлебнуться, как по подбородку избыток воды стекает на кровать. Он убрал бутылку, когда та наполовину опустела, решив, что этого хватит. Нацуме попытался скинуть с себя похитителя, снова вызвав этим только смех. Мужчина оценивающе осмотрелся – сейчас он никуда не спешил и ничего не боялся, может, поэтому и не спешил что-либо делать.  
\- Ну вот видишь, теперь будешь спать на мокром. Хочешь, расскажу, что представлял, пока ты пил?  
\- Нет, - отказался Такаши, отвернувшись.  
\- Хороший мальчик. Никогда не думаешь о плохом? Неправильном, грязном?  
Нацуме молчал, стиснув зубы и глядя в сторону.  
\- Ты ведь живешь с опекунами? Так здорово. Будь я твоим опекуном – мне бы тоже не пришлось тебя убивать. И я мог бы делать все, что захочу. Хотя нет, тогда пришлось бы не оставлять следов. Следить, чтобы ты не проболтался… нет уж. Лучше один-два раза, но вволю. Хм, а может, я попал в точку? Этот, Шигеру-сан, может, он уже приставал к тебе? Пока второго опекуна нет дома.  
Нацуме снова завозился, пытаясь выкрутиться, освободиться.  
\- Ну? Угадал?  
\- Нет! – выкрикнул Такаши, повернувшись и глядя в глаза.  
\- Вот и хорошо, ты мне нужен нетронутым. Хотя, наверное, обидно будет, если первый и последний, с кем ты будешь этим заниматься, буду я. Но зато…  
Договорить похититель не успел – Нацуме все-таки удалось освободить правую руку и ударить, как он обычно защищался от настырных аякаши. Злоумышленник, похоже, и сам не ожидал такого сопротивления от казавшегося безобидным мальчика. Такаши смог соскользнуть на пол, добраться до двери, но с щелчком ручки словно обмер – замок был заперт. Он не мог выбраться из этой комнаты и сбежать от этого человека, что бы тот ни готовил или ни делал.  
Затем последовал болезненный удар по голове наотмашь, и, хотя сознание парень не потерял, в глазах на несколько секунд потемнело. Его снова перехватили поперек груди, рывками дотащили до кровати.  
\- Еще раз так сделаешь, и придется сломать тебе руку. Еще раз – и отрежу, - зловещим шепотом пообещал похититель, стиснув зубы. Похоже, он злился, но как бы Нацуме ни был напуган, он упирался, царапался, пытался снова освободиться, даже зная безнадежность этих попыток. Пусть надеяться не на что, сдаться он все равно не мог.  
\- Предпочитаю послушных мальчиков, - снова прижимая Нацуме к кровати, сидя на нем сверху, сообщил мужчина. – Но кто бы мог подумать, что ты окажешься таким резким. С виду безобидный домашний мальчик.  
Свободной рукой злоумышленник потер место удара, ухмыльнулся:  
\- Стоит, наверное, наказать тебя, - затем подцепил край футболки Нацуме, потянул вверх, оголяя живот. – Что же мне сделать?  
Такаши и сам не заметил, как снова смог вывернуться, опомнился только от звука собственного удара, тут же с ужасом уставился на похитителя. Тот больше не улыбался, со злобой глядя на парня, потирал скулу, затем резко перехватил Такаши за запястье правой руки.

\- Странно. Я был уверен, что вы что-то знаете. Вашу машину видели в той местности. Зачем же вы туда заезжали?  
\- По долгу службы, господин полицейский, - с издевательской вежливостью, ответил Матоба, сидя напротив представителя власти в своем темном кимоно. – Уверяю Вас, мы с Нацуме прекрасно ладили, мне не понадобилось бы похищать его, чтобы поговорить. Кроме того, он давно меня знает. Если в тот день к нему приходил я – Нацуме сообщил бы, кто это был. Да и если я правда собирался что-то такое с ним сделать – не в его же доме.  
\- Вот я и думаю, что не зря Вы интересовались его делом. Решили под шумок забрать. Чтобы все подумали на того, кого никогда и не видели. И искали его. Уж не знаю, зачем Вам понадобился парень, но лучше просто отпустите его домой.  
\- Можете опросить домашних. Мальчика здесь нет. Или вы все еще уверены, что я держу его в подвале в цепях? – устало вздохнул глава клана.  
\- Уже спросил. И, сдается мне, что-то они все-таки скрывают. Раз вы просто гуляли по лесу…  
\- Я сказал, у меня там было дело.  
\- Да неважно. Не заметили ли вы чего-то необычного? Не слышали ли шума? Не видели ли еще кого-то?  
\- Нет, - серьезно произнес Сейджи, сверля полицейского взглядом. Глава клана все равно выглядел рассерженным и оттого больше походил на роль главного преступника.  
\- Здесь есть подвал? Можно ли его осмотреть? И вашу комнату заодно. Сколько у Вас всего поместий?  
\- Вы теряете время. Пока мальчик в наверняка совсем не надежных руках.  
\- Ваши руки Вы считаете надежнее?  
\- Да, – сверкнул глазом Матоба. – Я не причинил бы ему зла. Я защищал бы его.  
\- Так что же тогда не защитили?  
Сейджи глубоко вздохнул, прикрыв глаз, затем не открывая его выдохнул:  
\- Пошли вон из моего дома. И займитесь делом наконец.  
У Матобы болела голова - давно он так не паниковал. Шики были разосланы во все стороны, задействованы годные для этого аякаши и, кажется, даже нашли направление в котором следует искать, но пока еще не самого Нацуме, а между тем парня уже скоро сутки как нет. За эти сутки с ним все, что угодно сделать можно, а этот «жутко-проницательный» тратит их общее время на подозрения. Можно было сказать все прямо, но тогда дело точно кончится арестом – забрал Нацуме из леса, привез к себе, отправил в ванную. Кто поверит в то, что потом парень просто исчез, что его не проводили до дома или не оставили в поместье, да и в конце концов просто не вызвали полицию, раз это уже дважды случилось? Но чем дальше, тем больше все равно подозрения обращались на него. А уж если найдут порванную кофту Такаши – это уже веское доказательство.

В комнате было холодно, пришлось забраться под одеяло. К оставленной на столе еде, приготовленной как ни в чем не бывало похитителем, Нацуме так и не притронулся. Он лежал на боку, неподвижно, держась левой рукой за ноющее запястье сломанной правой. Казалось, боль – единственная связь с реальным миром, и Такаши успокаивал себя только тем, что ничего хуже с ним пока не произошло. Но тут же понял, что выбраться отсюда нельзя, найдут его, скорее всего, уже слишком поздно, если вообще найдут, а завтра придется снова терпеть этого страшного человека и все, что взбредет ему в голову. К горлу подкатил ком. Нацуме рывком сжался в клубок и позволил себе заплакать.  
Выбраться отсюда без посторонней помощи он не мог.

\- Что, теперь еще и ты? – мрачно спросил Матоба, вышедший из своего кабинета на шум. У входной двери прислуга не пускала экзорциста конкурирующего клана – Шуичи Натори. Актер выглядел серьезным, отстранил служанку, подошел почти вплотную, прошипел:  
\- Где Нацуме?  
\- Не у меня, как видишь. И ты либо не веришь мне и тратишь зря наше общее время, как полиция, либо предлагаешь помощь и, получив отказ, возвращаешься к своей неосновной работе – снимаешься в дешевой рекламе.  
Натори перехватил ворот кимоно Матобы, совершенно забыв про статус собеседника. Прислуга бросилась разнимать.  
\- Я не спрашивал, у тебя он или нет. Я спросил, где он?! Ты ведь наверняка его ищешь.  
\- А ты тут для чего? Чтобы проконтролировать, что я не оставлю Нацуме у себя, когда найду? Или, может, заломлю за его спасение цену хуже, чем сама опасность?  
На шум сбежалась еще прислуга, бросилась на помощь главе клана, останавливать буяна.

На этот раз левая, целая пока рука была прикручена к изголовью кровати. Нацуме понимал, что даже если ударить правой – инстинктивно он будет беречь ее, не получится даже отвлечь таким ударом. Рисковать было страшно, а смириться – невозможно. Кроме того – ему не дали простора для сопротивления, оставалось только упираться в накрывшее его тело, морщась от боли в кости. Тошнило уже не только от страха, но и от ощущения касания влажного языка к шее, а может, уже и от голода.  
\- Почему ты отказываешься есть? Боишься, что я что-то подсыпал туда? – прошептал похититель, чуть приподнимаясь, прошелся гладящим движением по затянутому в джинсы бедру, вызвав новую волну неумелого сопротивления и возни под ним. – Зачем мне это? Снотворное? Но мне нужно, чтобы ты был в сознании. Мне нравится твое сопротивление. Отравить тебя я тем более не хочу. Это случится по-другому. Ты умрешь не сразу… Молчишь? Обиделся? Я же не обиделся за твой удар. Ну же, поговори со мной, а то мне станет скучно и придется сделать еще что-нибудь. Ты вчера так кричал, что я чуть не сорвался. Но не сейчас, еще рано. Поиграем еще чуть-чуть. Что насчет тех родственников, у которых ты жил раньше? Тогда ты, впрочем, был совсем ребенком, но есть ведь и те, кому нравятся дети. Не думай, что я один из таких. Если бы я увидел тебя лет пять назад – вряд ли ты зацепил меня тогда. Все еще молчишь? Хочешь поговорить о чем-то другом?  
Рука остановилась, сжала бедро. Понизив голос, мужчина продолжал:  
\- Страшно тебе, да, Такаши? За тот момент, когда я окажусь внутри. Это будет больно, ты знаешь?  
Нацуме, чтобы хоть как-то защититься, вцепился зубами в плечо похитителя. Тело над ним вздрогнуло, но удара не последовало. Мальчик дышал шумно от придавившей его тяжести, это больше походило на всхлипы. Затем рука коснулась его волос, и после первого, почти нежного движения, больно вцепилась. Мужчина негромко рассмеялся:  
\- Нет, завязать тебе рот, чтобы ты не кусался, я не могу. Я же хочу слышать тебя. Твои крики, твои стоны.  
Пришлось разжать зубы, чтобы не задохнуться, но Нацуме тут же снова рефлекторно дернулся – мужчина еще раз прошелся властным движением по бедру, до боли стиснул лодыжку, положив его ногу на свою поясницу, прижался теснее, всем телом. Такая близость, в настолько открытой позе, показалась совсем невыносимой, Такаши отвернулся, вздохнув с похожим на всхлип звуком. Тяжелое тело над ним медленно и недвусмысленно двинулось назад-вперед, похититель придержал ногу мальчика на своей пояснице, сам шумно и с наслаждением выдохнул в шею пленного. Затем – повторил движение, и Нацуме, задыхаясь от этой тяжести и омерзения, снова уперся в его грудь больной рукой.  
Но похититель вдруг замер на несколько секунд и, резко выпрямившись, встал с кровати, отойдя от нее на полшага, негромко проговаривая:  
\- Так и сорваться недолго… Рано. Еще рано. Эй, Такаши-кун, - мужчина обернулся и то ли сделал вид, что не заметил попытки развязаться, то ли был уверен, что у мальчика не получится сделать это больной рукой. – Я провожу тебя в ванную. Ты ведь хотел бы вымыться? Надеть чистую одежду. А потом – перевяжем твою руку, идет?  
Злоумышленник снова присел на краешек кровати, наклонился развязать руку Нацуме, тот в ответ на предложение отрицательно замотал головой.  
\- Ты что, боишься, что я с тобой в одну ванную полезу? Согласен, идея прекрасная, но как-нибудь потом. Иначе я сорвусь и мы не доиграем. Ты ведь боишься, так? Меня. Того, что должно произойти. А чего больше боишься, Такаши? Изнасилования или смерти? А может, смерть станет для тебя избавлением? Или ты, напротив, будешь ждать ее с ужасом, надеясь, что кто-то еще сможет придти тебя спасать? – отвязав руку парня, похититель за нее потянул его с кровати и – к выходу. Сколько бы Нацуме не упирался – это не производило никакого эффекта. Этот человек так же беспрепятственно тащил его за собой, как куклу – без особых усилий.  
Нацуме вытащили из подвала, и парень, жмурясь от дневного света, смог осмотреться. Наверх вела каменная крутая лестница. Это был небольшой японский домик, наверняка изолированный. По всему было похоже, что дому приходится часто пустовать – вряд ли тут регулярно делали уборку. Зайдя в комнату и не выпуская руки жертвы, отчего Такаши казалось, что если на нее надавить еще чуть сильнее – сломается и она, мужчина нашарил в ящике свежие вещи и полотенце, затем так же спокойно переправил мальчика в ванную в конце коридора, задержался в дверях.  
\- Лучше не пытайся сбежать. Хотя знаешь… Если сломать тебе ногу – тебя можно будет перетаскивать по дому на руках и больше не запирать в подвале – бегать ведь ты не сможешь, - мужчина сделал шаг вперед и тут же залился смехом, глядя, как перепуганный Нацуме прижимает к груди здоровой рукой полотенце, натолкнувшись спиной на стену. – Хорошо-хорошо, хватит с тебя пока и руки. Если что – можно будет просто надавить на место перелома, и ты снова станешь шелковым, может, даже заговоришь.  
И только после этого похититель вышел. Щелкнул наружный замок, и Нацуме сполз по стенке на пол, спрятав лицо в мягком ворохе полотенца, пытаясь отдышаться. Сердце бешено колотилось, мешая дышать.  
Раздеваться в этом доме было жутко, неприятно, и Нацуме, чувствуя себя неловко, словно за ним наблюдали, стянул с себя футболку, снял джинсы, тут же замотался в полотенце. Сменную одежду положил рядом с ванной, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, затем включил воду. Он был словно на иголках, ему казалось, что дверь может открыться в любой момент, чувствовал себя не защищенным, беспомощным, постоянно оглядывался, но страх не проходил. Внутри ванной не было замков, а окошко - замуровано. Сбежать отсюда и в самом деле не представлялось возможным.  
На смену оказались приготовлены мягкий фланелевый свитер на молнии и светлые льняные брюки до колен, державшиеся на завязках. Переодевшись, Нацуме почувствовал себя уверенней, хотя и не перестал оглядываться на дверь. Застегнуть молнию со сломанной рукой обернулось непростой задачей. Затем Такаши отвлекся, рассматривая образовавшиеся на месте перелома синяки, и, когда открылась дверь в ванную, обернулся медленно, с опаской, не опуская поврежденной руки. У мужчины в руках был моток эластичного бинта, на лице снова эта снисходительная довольная улыбка. Нацуме попятился, перехватил здоровой рукой сломанную, будто ему не помогать хотели, а сделать больнее.  
\- Ну, что ты. Я не собираюсь сейчас причинять тебе вред, - поманил похититель, протягивая руку. – Иди сюда, я тебя перебинтую. А потом поужинаем вместе. Тогда ты, может, поешь наконец. Давай, иди сюда.  
Нацуме не нравилась эта улыбка. К тому же – человека трясло, это слишком бросалось в глаза. «Ванная, - понял Такаши, отходя еще на шаг назад. – Все это ложь. А я повелся. Зачем ему отправлять меня в ванную? Зачем бинтовать? Ему дела нет до того, хочу ли я принять ванную, переодеться, болит ли рука… Да он даже поил меня только для того, чтобы посмотреть… Его трясет. Он не бинтовать меня собрался. Или поведет не на кухню. Он собирается сделать это сейчас. Надо бежать. Но как? Окно в ванной замуровано! Но дверь-то в ванную больше на закрыта!».  
Похититель приближался как к дикому животному – без резких движений, медленными плавными шажками, глядя в глаза, и, когда между ними оставалось не больше метра – Нацуме неожиданно оживился, рванулся к двери, оттолкнув мужчину так, что тот пошатнулся и едва не упал, а когда обернулся – ванная уже была пуста и пришлось, чертыхнувшись, догонять добычу.  
Такаши мало думал о том, что на нем даже носков нет и вряд ли он так далеко убежит – важным было просто выбраться на улицу. Можно изрезать в кровь ступни о камни и ветки, но главное - сбежать из этого ужасного дома. Где выход Нацуме не знал, забежал в тупик, но обрадовался, обнаружив тут окно. Мальчик не без усилий распахнул его, морщась от боли в запястье, но больше ничего не успел – его снова перехватили поперек груди и потянули обратно. Нацуме уперся в эти руки, наугад пнул, вскрикнул от бессилия, и его развернули, резко поставив к стене спиной. Мужчина с силой сжал плечи Такаши, заглянул в глаза, угрожающе прошептав:  
\- Прекрати совершать глупости, если не хочешь, чтобы снова было больно.  
В ответ на это Нацуме только больше разозлился, в отчаянии снова ударил в подбородок, на этот раз левой, попытался вернуться к окну, но удар оказался слабым – злоумышленник снова поймал добычу поперек тела, взвалил на плечо и отнес все еще сопротивляющегося парня в свою комнату. Такаши еще в дверях заметил расстеленную кровать, заколоченное окно, наручники на столике, короткий нож там же. И вот теперь уже Нацуме накрыло волной тошнотворного, мерзкого ужаса. Крик не помог, только дал убедиться в собственной беспомощности и том, что помощи ждать неоткуда.  
Несмотря на все сопротивление, Такаши швырнули на кровать так, что на секунду выбило весь дух, и в эту секунду на левой руке щелкнул один браслет наручника, второй зацепился за прутья изголовья кровати.  
\- Не забыть, что я должен сломать тебе ногу… Впрочем, позже, - похититель наклонился, прижимая правое плечо Нацуме к кровати. Взгляд его блуждал лихорадочно, жадно. Правой рукой Такаши уперся в подбородок мужчины, не давая приблизиться, но злоумышленник с полубезумной улыбкой перехватил запястье мальчика и надавил на место перелома. Нацуме снова вскрикнул от боли и тут же почувствовал влажные губы на своей шее, сменившиеся нетерпеливым укусом. – Еще успею… Я могу ломать тебя по косточке… Резать по кусочкам. Наслаждаться тобой, наконец-то. Я хотел все-таки трахнуть тебя дня через два, но к черту! В конце концов, я стольким еще смогу насладиться, не только твоим страхом!..  
И тут в доме ощутимо громыхнуло, словно упало что-то громоздкое. Мужчина замер, прислушался, перевел взгляд на наручники, словно убеждаясь, что они на месте, и сбежать парень сможет только с кроватью, то есть в его состоянии не сможет совсем, и лишь затем подобрал со стола нож, в дверях уже сообщив:  
\- Кто бы там ни был, я его просто убью. Нельзя отвлекать людей от таких важных дел, так ведь, Такаши-кун. А ты меня дождешься, куда ты денешься.

Входная дверь оставалась закрытой, но в самой двери была дыра, через которую при желании мог табун быков пройти. Злоумышленник чертыхнулся, спрятал в рукаве нож, прислушался и разобрал шаги на втором этаже. Кто бы это ни был – незваный гость не скрывался. Но каково же было удивление, когда, поднявшись тихонько по направлению шума, мужчина увидел стоящего в конце коридора, удивленно озирающегося Нацуме.  
\- Этого не может быть, - выпрямившись, вслух произнес похититель, достав нож. На этом этаже тоже есть спальня, так что особой разницы не было. В конце концов нетерпение достигло уже того состояния, что годился даже пол. – Зачем ты выбрался? Хочешь меня рассердить? Надеешься, что тогда я тебя просто убью? Глупый Такаши-кун.  
Мальчик не убегал, ждал в тупике, стоя вполоборота, и, когда расстояние между ними было не более метра, вдруг улыбнулся, словно довольный кот.

Нацуме тем временем, обдирая кожу на запястье, пытаясь избавиться от наручника, стоя на кровати на коленях, услышал со второго этажа крик, который затянулся на несколько минут, затем медленно стих, угаснув. Такаши замер, осознавая, что случилось, опустил руку, перестав вредить себе, пытаясь выбраться, обернулся к двери, без удивления обнаружил там лохматую морду Мадары в его «истинном обличии». Екай казался очень довольным.  
\- Ты ведь не съел его? – с подозрением спросил Нацуме.  
\- Я же знаю, что ты против такого. Хотя вот он бы тебя точно съел и не подавился. Так что я его просто пожевал. Но мне стоило больших усилий вовремя его выплюнуть, - с негромким хлопком Мадара снова принял вид свинообразного кота, потрусил к мальчику, не без усилий забрался на кровать. Такаши сел, положив раненую руку на колени. Кот устроился рядом, продолжив:  
\- Прости, но этот чертов экзорцист знает, где ты. Я пришел сюда следя за его шики. Но, пока он спешит сюда, с тобой наверняка случилось бы что-то нехорошее. А я не хочу, чтобы кто-то портил мою добычу. Что, кстати, с рукой? Тебя прокляли?  
\- Нет, - спокойно отозвался Нацуме. – Сломали.  
На него вдруг всем своим весом навалилась апатия, вскоре уступившая место спокойствию. Такаши уткнулся лицом в колени:  
\- Сенсей, Вы теперь тоже потребуете за спасение что-то, чего не успел сделать этот человек?  
\- Пф. К черту, - фыркнул кот. – Я тебя всегда спасаю. По мне, так лучше булочками плати. К тому же, человек, может, ты и не заметил, но для того, чтобы что-то такое требовать, мне кое-чего не хватает, - тон был как всегда высокомерный, эгоистичный, но Нацуме улыбнулся, лег рядом с кошачьей тушей, закрыл глаза, пожаловавшись:  
\- Так есть хочется…  
\- А мне-то как хочется, знаешь!? – выпалил кот. – Они ж меня совсем кормить забыли, пока ты тут пропадаешь. Да и сами не ели, похоже… Эх, вот они обрадуются! Проследи, чтобы мне пожрать наложили за все эти дни вынужденной голодовки, человек! А то в следующий раз больше не буду тебя спасать!  
Так их и нашли – прикованного к спинке кровати Нацуме, свернувшегося калачиком, рядом с ним кота, которого он постоянно таскал с собой (глядящего на хранителей правопорядка и, особенно, на явившегося с ними экзорциста, как-то хитро) и самого похитителя - на втором этаже, потерявшего сознание, видимо при болевом шоке от множественных переломов. ¬ ¬

Опекуны появились буквально минут на пятнадцать позже полиции – Нацуме как раз успели освободить, укутать в теплое мягкое одеяло и дать в руку чашку чая, наскоро перевязав сломанную. Такаши все еще трясло, хотя теперь, казалось бы, опасность и миновала.  
Матоба, и так державший дистанцию в полтора метра, внимательно наблюдал при этом за спасенным, но при виде супругов Фудживара и вовсе вышел в коридор. Приставленный к Нацуме полицейский успел перехватить чашку с чаем, когда Токо-сан обняла Такаши, едва не уронив его обратно на кровать. Женщина плакала навзрыд, не стесняясь посторонних. Шигеру-сан, спросив о чем-то полицейского, вышел в коридор, поздоровался с Матобой, которого, несомненно, видел впервые в жизни, затем низко поклонился. Глава клана, держась независимо и спокойно, что-то ответил, снова бросил взгляд на Нацуме, думая о чем-то своем, затем ушел из поля видимости. Кот проводил его все тем же насмешливым взглядом.  
\- Такаши, скажи честно, - более-менее успокоившись, гладя Нацуме по щекам, по волосам, заглядывая ему в глаза, попросила Токо, - он что-то сделал с тобой? Я понимаю, это…  
\- Нет! – поняв, выпалил Такаши, вскакивая. – Все в порядке, правда. Ничего страшного не случилось!  
\- Еще как сделал!  
Нацуме вздрогнул. Со второго этажа на железных носилках осторожно вывозили его похитителя. Мальчика затрясло сильнее, в то время как тетя вцепилась в него так, будто этот человек может снова отнять у нее это сокровище.  
\- Нет! – снова подал голос Нацуме, на этот раз прозвучало с отчаяньем.  
\- Ну конечно! Будто кто-то поверит, что я держал тебя здесь три дня и ни разу не трахнул! Да я первый день ему совсем спать не давал!  
\- Увозите его скорее! – приказал остававшийся в комнате полицейский. Нацуме стоял бледный, как полотно.  
\- Не можем! – отозвался из коридора санитар, которому это тоже удовольствия не доставляло, но у пациента было слишком много серьезных переломов, чтобы прибавить скорости. Нянко дернул ухом, спрыгнул на пол и потрусил в коридор, похититель прервался на полуслове, послышался грохот, его крик, ругань санитаров, а затем Матоба закрыл дверь, приглушив шум. Нацуме снова повернулся к тете, сжал ее ладони, шепотом заверив:  
\- Он ничего не сделал. Это правда, я… - и осекся. Если бы что-то сделал, он сейчас все равно врал бы, что все в порядке. Паузу прервал вернувшийся в комнату Шигеру-сан. Неприязненно передернув плечами, он сообщил:  
\- Мы его знаем… Этого человека. Это племянник нашего знакомого. Мы и виделись-то только один раз на празднике месяца три назад, но… Мы там показывали фотографию, где мы с Нацуме. Всем показывали, так что… - снова запнулся, повернулся к Такаши, стараясь смотреть в глаза, произнес:  
\- Прости. Это все, получается, из-за нас случилось…  
Нацуме, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы, отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- Нет. Это вы извините, что вам пришлось пережить этот кошмар. От меня одни проблемы.  
Токо повернулась, жестом позвала мужа, чтобы тот подошел ближе, и тогда обняла обоих.

\- К Вам пришли, - оповестила служанка, приоткрыв дверь. Матоба кивнул, и тогда седзи отъехали полностью, впуская гостей в комнату. Глава клана довольно улыбнулся и отложил бумаги. Сейчас настроение ему не могло испортить даже то, что Нацуме пришел сюда все с тем же экзорцистом конкурирующего клана. Правая рука Такаши все еще находилась в гипсе.  
\- Чаю? – невозмутимо предложил Матоба. – Я сейчас разговариваю с Нацуме, конечно.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - отказался Такаши. – Я Вас так и не поблагодарил.  
\- Это да, но я понимаю. Ты был не в себе. Натори тоже пришел меня за что-то благодарить или случайно за тобой увязался?  
\- Я Вам не доверяю, - честно признался Нацуме.  
\- А он честно согласился проводить, значит? Его ты не боишься, стало быть. Что ж, твое право.  
Натори даже не пытался шутить, молча наблюдая за разговором.  
\- Формальности соблюдены. Можешь благодарить, - позволил Матоба, и тогда Нацуме опустился на колени и поклонился, насколько позволяла еще не зажившая рука. Затем спокойно поднялся. «Конечно, - подумал Сейджи. – Ты теперь мой должник. От того, что ты притащил с собой Натори, меняется только то, что об этом я не смогу напомнить тебе прямо сейчас. Всегда приятно иметь в должниках столь полезного духовидца».  
\- Екаи екаями, но про людей не забывай, - вслух произнес Матоба.  
\- Да, я запомню, - кивнул Нацуме.  
Дома довольный кот, расположившись на столе и пользуясь покорностью своего подопечного, прочитал лекцию о том, что:  
\- Ты слабый! И слабость твою используют не только екаи! Люди, похоже, тоже не прочь поживиться твоим сердцем и тобою вообще. Екаи опасны, но с некоторыми людьми и рядом не стояли!  
И много-много всего в том же духе. После чего, спустившийся со стола кот, заглядывая в глаза Нацуме и улыбаясь довольно и счастливо, вкрадчиво спросил:  
\- Как думаешь, на сколько мясных булочек тянет такое спасение?  
И Нацуме, снова услышавший в этом что-то свое, улыбнулся, потрепав кота по макушке, ответил:  
\- Думаю, я тебя этими булочками еще полгода кормить должен.


End file.
